It's the Thought After All
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: Nick wonders who got him in the Secret Santa draw and Greg dose not help in anyway.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. A/N: This is a one-shot and it has not been betaed. So any and all grammatical errors are on me. Christmas present from me to you. The idea for this just popped in my head as I was out shopping the other day. This story is dedicated to all my loyal fans and followers. -

It's the Thought After All

It was Christmas time and once again the City of Las Vegas was without a single trace of snow. Little details like did not bother Nick Stokes. After all, he had grown up in Texas and there had not been a white Christmas in Texas since 1926.

At the moment, the Level III CSI was sitting in the break room, which had been modestly decorated, with several reports laid out before him but his attention were not on the reports. Once again the team had decided to do Secret Santa for each other. Everyone, lab techs included, had drawn names before they all headed out on their assigned cases and he had drawn Brass. It was easy to think of something for him. The veteran detective was a big fan of Humphrey Bogart so one of his movies seemed ideal. What was worrying Nick the most was who had picked him. It wasn't that his friends had poor taste, he was just afraid of getting something wired or odd. Images of a preserved fetal pig or a case of Madagascar hissing cockroaches popped into his mind.

'_Well, at least I know if Grissom picked me,'_ he thought with a shake of his head.

The rather loud humming of _Silver Bells_ coming down the hall caught his attention. Suddenly, he saw himself being presented with a perfect opportunity to find out what he wanted to know.

"So, who did you get for the Secret Santa?" Nick casually asked an elf hat wearing Greg Sanders as he bounced into break room.

"You know I'm forbidden from tell you that," Greg answered seriously before adding merrily, "it's a secret."

As he went about pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee, still humming away, Nick tried to figure out another approach. The Texan knew how much the young lab tech loved both secrets and surprise. Greg was a living embodiment of those two things and that was just one of the many things Nick loved about him. They had been dating for six months now and Nick knew fully well to expect the unexpected from Greg. He also knew not to expect the same thing twice.

"Hey!" Greg suddenly yelled out and went back to humming the carol.

Nick rolled his eyes. All night long, Greg had been humming and yelling out that one word over and over again. It was a little madding but it was just one of those little quirks that brought a smile to his face. "Well would you tell me at least if you got me?" he asked as Greg finished pouring his coffee.

"Nope. Not even then," Greg answered. "Here," he said sitting the cup down in front of Nick.

"What's that for?"

"I figured you could use a nice jolt of caffeine to keep you going while you mull over those nasty boring reports."

Nick smiled. _'There's one of his I somehow knows how I'm feeling at the moment moments,' _he thought as he reached for the cup and took a drink. The freshly brewed Blue Hawaiian made him feel all warm and helped ease his tension.

"You need to relax Nicky and not worry who drew your name," Greg stated as he poured another cup. "You should realize by now how great your friends are and that which everyone was lucky to get you will find something special and meaningful for you."

The CSI nodded his head and silently accepted defeat. "You're right G. I just need to accept that I have no control over it. You know, you can be quit mature when you want to be."

Greg placed a hand on one of the broad shoulders and nodded thoughtfully. Then he smiled and added "And you can know that despite whoever gets you what, _I'm_ going to give the best gift and get the coolest most awesomeness present than everyone else."

Letting out a groan at the typical Greg Sanders response, Nick shook his head as Greg head to the door. "You suck you know that?"

"Yep and from what I've heard _you_ moan, dame well too Mr. Stokes," Greg smirked as he walked out, humming to his heart's delight.

"He _does_ have a point," Nick mumbled as he turned back to his reports.

Miraculously, Nick was able to keep his curiosity under control in the days leading up to the crime lab's Christmas party. He had not pestered Greg or anyone else for that matter into telling if they had picked him. After a while, he was starting to get all excited about the party and getting his gift. Then he started to notice that Greg was looking at him funny, funnier than usual, and would give his a wink before turning away. Nick was getting a little freak out.

'_Oh God, please tell me I'm not going to open a box and find a leather harness with matching cuffs and spiked collar.' _

Finally, the day or night to be more precise, of the Christmas Party arrived. Everyone gathered in the break room and placed their gifts for one another on the table. After they had helped themselves to drinks and some snacks, they all sat down and started to hand out the gifts.

"What you get Griss?" Sara asked after she had unwrapped her gift, a vegan cook book.

"An art farm," the supervisor said holding up the package. "To be more precise, An Uncle Milton Ant Farm."

"You don't like it boss" Warrick asked after seeing the look of slight disappointment on the man's face. He had received a set of Arizona Cardinal playing cards.

"No, it isn't that. I never had one as a kid and I always wanted one."

"Than what's the matter?"

"I have no ants to go with it," Grissom answered.

"I thought you had a whole thing of ants at your place?" Catherine asked. She had been the one to discover the large plastic container of ants swarming over pieces of bread and jam in his closet during a visit. Luckily for her, the container did not open after she dropped after she saw what was inside.

"Yes, but only as food for my Lynx spider," Grissom corrected.

"Well you could always make it into a cockroach farm," Greg suggested to which the entomologist nodded in agreement. Greg was happy. He had been the one to draw Grissom's name and thought the ant farm would be great gift since he thought it odd his bug loving almost to the point of worshipping boss did not have one in his office.

Greg went back to unwrapping his gift and let out a high pitch squeal of delight when he finished.

"What did you get? A used Marilyn Manson napkin?" Archie asked as he rubbed his ears. He had been sitting next to Greg and got the blunt of his reaction.

"No, even better. It's a bust model kit for the Colin Clive Dr. Frankenstein. And the tag says, '_To Our Residential Mad Scientist and Lab Rat.'_ Oh, how sweet. Thank you who ever."

Nick could not help but smile. He look on his boyfriend's face was like that of a child who got the toy he wanted most from Santa. It was just too cute for words. The moment he saw Greg's face light up with glee, Bobby was ready to take a picture of it which made Nick think the Ballistics tech was Greg's Secret Santa and he wanted to document his colleague's reaction.

When Nick had finished unwrapping his gift, he saw it was a set of books. One was about birds watching trails in Nevada and the other was about how to attract wild birds to your back yard and how to care for them. Casually, he glanced over to Greg to see his reaction. Greg was looking back with interest but not enough to say he had been Nick's Secret Santa. He could not help but feel slightly disappointed it had not been the DNA tech but he was happy with his gifts and expressed his pleasure with them.

Everyone was happy with their gifts with the exception of Hodges. The Trace tech had gotten a large bag of coal. Granted it was candy coal but the joke was lost on the man. He spent most of party grumbling about how he went a spent so much for his Secret Santa and he did not get the similar treatment in return. No one paid much attention to him as the party went on.

After the party, it had been a rather uneventful shift. Without any new cases, everyone was able to catch up on old cases and work on present ones. Nick was able to finish up his current cases and then help Warrick and Sara with theirs. Now that his shift was over, Nick was looking forward to going home and some well deserved rest. As he changed shirts, he frowned that he would not be able to make it back to Texas for Christmas. He had not been able to work that out with his schedule and his mother had been sad to hear that. Nick missed his family and they all missed him as well. In the end, Nick promised to come for New Year's which made his mother happy.

Since he was unable to make back to Texas, Catherine had invited him to her house for Christmas which he accepted. He hated the idea of being alone on Christmas and Greg was coming as well as was Sara and Grissom. Warrick was going to spend the day with his grandma but said he would stop by. After he had changed shirts and got his jacket on, Nick was about to shut the door when something caught his eye.

Sitting on his locker's shelf was a bag with penguins throwing snowball and stuffed with red and green tissue paper. He had not noticed it when he had opened his locker and started to change and it had not been there when he put the two books he got away before starting his shift after the party. Furrowing his brow, Nick took it and sat down on the bench. It was not heavy but there was something in it.

There was tag and Nick read the short note.

_Nick,_

_I didn't pick you but I wanted to give this to you tonight anyway and I didn't want to give you this in front of everyone and make them all mad that you got two gifts. _

_Enjoy!_

_Your Secret-Secret Santa._

Now he was really confused. Who would be so determined to get him for their Secret Santa? The first and truthfully only person that came to mind was Greg. Yet, Greg had not shown any signs he was upset with his selection and told him he was not going to say who he picked even if it was Nick in the first place. His curiosity getting the better of him, Nick reached in and pulled out a package of white Calvin Kline Briefs.

"What the…?"

"Do you like it?" a voice asked.

Turning, Nick saw Greg standing beside his open locker. Greg was already dressed to leave and had his gift in a bag. The smile on his face reached from ear to ear.

"Funny G," Nick said as he held the package up Greg and shaking it. "I take it this is a gag gift or something?"

"Oh no Nicky. That is a very important Christmas gift from me to you," Greg answered as he sat down next to the puzzled Texan.

"Oh? And whys that?"

Leaning in close so that his lips were just touching the flesh of his ear, Greg lustily replied, "Next to boxer briefs, I just love seeing you in a pair of snug little briefs. And there's nothing I want more is to see that magnificently sculpted ass of yours in a pair of these before I tear them off of you with my teeth and have my way with you."

Greg's hot breath sent shivers down Nick's spine. Feeling his cheeks blush, Nick looked over to Greg and saw his eyes were filled with a great craving for the older CSI. Nick was at a loss for words. A part of him even wanted Greg to take him right there and now in the locker room, consequences be dammed. He tried to speak, but nothing came out which made the DNA tech smile even more.

"And," Greg continued, "I went and did some Christmas shopping and got a few gifts for myself that you might like as well."

"And…and what might that be?" the Texan breathlessly asked after he had found his voice.

Greg whispered what he had bought. Nick's eyes widen and his mouth fell open. "What's the point of being nice all the time if you be a little naughty sometimes?" Greg asked before he went and licked Nick's ear with his tongue.

The package dropped from Nick's hands and landed on the floor. Taking hold of Greg, Nick made them face each other and brought their lips together in a ravaging act. They went at each other hungrily and opened their mouths so their tongues could fight each other for dominance. After several seconds, Greg allowed Nick to take control. They continued till they felt the need to breath and withdrew.

"So since you didn't get me to begin with, _now_ will you tell me who you picked for your Secret Santa?" Nick asked as he regained his breath.

"Grissom," Greg answered and then wiped his lips with his tongue, savoring the Texan's taste. "And you? Please tell me you got Hodges."

"Nope, Brass. Sorry to disappoint you," Nick replied as he pushed himself off the bench.

"Dang," Greg said as he grabbed for his bag and stood up.

Nick offered a mock apologetic smile before he leaned down and picked up package of briefs. "So do you want to see me in these at your place or mine?"

Greg started to shake with excitement. "You mean it? You really mean it Nicky?"

"Of course. It's Christmas Greggo and it's the thought that counts," Nick answered as he put the package back in its bag. Once he had all his gifts together he shut his locker door and led Greg towards the door. "The thought of _you _on your knees before me that is."

"Why Nicholas Stokes, I knew there was naughtiness in you," Greg exclaimed with another smile.

"Oh just wait and see G. Just wait and see," Nick said with an evil grin.

They headed out the lab and to their cars, deciding to meet at Nicks after Greg told him that he still had his personal Christmas gifts in the trunk of his car. As his truck pulled out of the parking lot, a thought occurred to Nick. While he might be able to make it back home to Texas for Christmas, spending Christmas with his friends was just as well. And being on his way to go have mind blowing sex with Greg was quite possibly the best Christmas gift he could ever receive. And in the little silver Jetta behind him, Greg was thinking the exact same thing too.

'_Merry Christmas to me,_' both Nick and Greg thought to themselves.

-Author's Note-

As always, I look forward to your reviews.

I'm so, so sorry I haven't posted anything in the last month and so. School work took away much of my time. My Nick and Greg beta was sick for a long time and did not have the strength to edit. Then finally, my computer crashed and I had to get that rebooted and as a result, I lost all the new chapters I was working on so I've been rewriting them from memory all over again. Not to mention I had to reinstall Windows Office and to keep a long story short, that was a nightmare and a half.

I hoped you liked everyone's Christmas gifts. Warrick being a Cardinal fan is mostly due to them being my second favorite bird after Penguins and I did not see him as a Chargers fan.

I don't know when I'll be able to update _Californian Here We Come_ and _Enigma_ yet. Hopefully soon.

As always, I look forward to hearing from you and Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
